<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can Be The Subject Of Your Dreams by writingbuzz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410586">I Can Be The Subject Of Your Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbuzz/pseuds/writingbuzz'>writingbuzz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Tags to Be Added, Awkwardness, Exploration, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, chalex - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbuzz/pseuds/writingbuzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A warm thrill goes down Charlie's spine as he thinks back to that night. Can almost feel the weight of Alex on top of him, straddling him. Pinning him down while he leaves hot kisses on Charlie's mouth. Neck. Collarbones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie St. George/Alex Standall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can Be The Subject Of Your Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing anything resembling smut, so keep that in mind, ha!</p><p>Title is taken from "Touch" by Troye Sivan. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The arms of the clock on his nightstand slowly creep further along, bringing the next day closer and closer. Frustrated with his own restlessness Charlie turns over on his stomach and pushes his face into his pillow in the hopes of tricking his mind into at least a few more hours of sleep.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>He had slept just fine for the first few hours of the night, only to wake up from a dream that had left him feeling agitated. Tightly-wound. As if there was a live current zapping around under the surface of his skin, his heart beating almost audibly in his chest. He could only recall fleeting images of his dream. But those images still managed to further feed into his restlessness. Images of Alex.</p>
  <p>Over the past few weeks, they had become increasingly more comfortable with each other. Not only with spending time together - just the two of them now, no third-wheeling - but also physically. Innocent and sweet kisses had slowly but surely progressed into some heavy make-out sessions. They were taking things slow, but that didn't stop them from getting carried away at times. Ending up laying down on a couch or - on one particular occasion - on Charlie's bed.</p>
  <p>A warm thrill goes down Charlie's spine as he thinks back to that night. Can almost feel the weight of Alex on top of him, straddling him. Pinning him down while he leaves hot kisses on Charlie's mouth. Neck. Collarbones.</p>
  <p>Charlie had known that Alex was leaving a mark. Sucking and biting on the soft skin at the hollow of his throat. When he pulled back and blew cold air on the skin he had sucked red, the sensation was enough to make Charlie gasp and buck up his hips. Desperately hard in his jeans and looking for friction.</p>
  <p>Pressed together, Alex' arousal was unmistakable. It took Charlie a split second to pull back, feeling Alex having gone rigid on top of him. Awkward excuses had been made as they fought to keep a blush from spreading on their faces. They had laughed it off as Charlie offered to put on a movie. Nothing happened that night.</p>
  <p>But Charlie had wanted to. And Alex wanted to, too. Just not yet. They had gone far enough to know that they would eventually get there. Charlie would never want to pressure Alex into doing something he wasn't ready for, was happy to wait for him, but over the past weeks Charlie had found it getting increasingly harder - no pun intended - not to let his thoughts wander. He was only human, after all.</p>
  <p>A human with an amazingly attractive boyfriend.</p>
  <p>But for now, Charlie would wait. Wait for Alex to come to him, or initiate something. Let him set the pace. His dick, however, didn't seem to have gotten the memo.</p>
  <p>But could you blame him? He finally found a guy that was real <em>and</em> kissed him back.</p>
  <p>For so long Charlie had felt uncertain about these feelings he had. The fact that he felt the same way about boys as he did about girls. How cliche as it may sound, he had wondered whether it was merely a phase he was going through. Just one of the many hurdles of discovering oneself.</p>
  <p>Looking back, he knows that he was mainly afraid of what it would mean if it wasn't a phase. The people he used to hang around hadn't really given him the idea that they would be very accepting, to say the least. And being the new kid on the team had already been difficult.</p>
  <p>So he tried to convince himself that those feelings and thoughts were just temporary.</p>
  <p>When he watched porn and caught himself mainly focussing on the guy in the clip, he told himself that he was just looking for pointers. As if he had anyone to actually put them into action for.</p>
  <p>Those few times he 'accidentally' clicked on a video with two guys, he-</p>
  <p>Well, he didn't really have an excuse for not clicking away, did he? And the fact that his dick took an immediate interested didn't really help either.</p>
  <p>With a shock, he realises that he is slowly grinding his hips into the mattress. Already achingly hard in his shorts. The images of the guys in those videos replaced by someone else. Alex.</p>
  <p>Somewhat frustrated with himself he pushed his face even further into his pillow before he turns over on his back. The blanket twisted around his legs. His hand wanders down his stomach, stopping at his waistband. The featherlight, teasing touches making goosebumps appear on his skin.</p>
  <p>Once again, his thoughts are back on that night. On his bed - the very bed he is laying on right now - with Alex on top of him. Imagining what it would be like to not pull away when things get hot and heavy. Continuing until they reached that point of no return.</p>
  <p>His hand had travelled back up, circling his nipple. The coolness of the night combined with his touches is enough to make the small nubs harden. Almost subconsciously he reaches his fingers up to his mouth. Parting his lips and pressing down on his tongue before lapping at his fingers, making them wet.</p>
  <p>He brings his fingers back down to his nipple, leaving a wet trail behind. The sensation is enough to elicit a groan from him.</p>
  <p>His dick twitches in his underwear. The muscles in his abdomen tightening.</p>
  <p>He reaches his hand down and cups himself through his shorts. A keening sound leaves his lips as the heat and the barest of friction kick his arousal up another notch.</p>
  <p>With a bit of a struggle, he kicks the blanket away and inches his hand down, past the waistband of his shorts and underwear, finally taking a firm grasp of his erection, "Fuck…"</p>
  <p>Does Alex do this, too? Does he think of Charlie? Charlie surely hopes so, wants his boy to feel good, too. He wants to make Alex feel good. So good.</p>
  <p>With a shuddering breath, he starts jerking off, the slide of his hand on the rough side. But it feels good. He swipes his hand over the head of his dick and smears the pre-cum that had gathered there down over his shaft, slicking up the movement of his hand.</p>
  <p>He moves his other hand to his mouth, biting down, desperately trying to muffle the sounds coming from him. Clenching his eyes shut, images from his dream come back to him.</p>
  <p>He imagines that there is a weight on top of him. Hot kisses pressed against his throat as the hand on his dick is replaced by a smaller hand. He can't stop the loud moan from leaving his throat, his hand doing little to muffle the sound.</p>
  <p>He can almost taste Alex on his lips. His intoxicating kisses. The squelching sound of his hand moving over his dick seems obnoxiously loud in the otherwise mostly quiet room, only his heavy breaths and groans sometimes breaking the sound of the rhythm of his hand.</p>
  <p>He reaches his hand down and fondles his balls. The white coil in his abdomen growing tighter and tighter. Hotter and hotter. His movements becoming more uncontrolled. More frantic. Reaching for that high. So close…</p>
  <p>With a gasp, he clenches his hand in the sheets. His hips bucking up in his hand. His thoughts all over the place. Alex on top of him. Under him. Touching him. Around him. <em>So tight</em>, so good.</p>
  <p>The muscles in his stomach start to spasm. Clenching and unclenching. His legs starting to ache from the tension in them. He is getting louder, but he can't help himself. Can't think straight.</p>
  <p>He unclenches his fingers from the covers and reaches up to pinch his nipple between his fingers.</p>
  <p>And that's it.</p>
  <p>His hips thrust up into his hand and his muscles lock up. His back arches of the mattress as he comes in long ropes over his stomach. A loud groan pushed through his clenched teeth.</p>
  <p>For a moment he sees white, the sound of the blood rushing in his ears. Lost in the ecstasy of his orgasm.</p>
  <p>It's only when his heartbeat starts to slow down and he comes back to his thoughts that he sags down onto his mattress. Boneless and out of breath. Mind still a bit hazy.</p>
  <p>He lays there, catching his breath. His hand is still curled around his softening dick. The cum on his stomach quickly cooling down and growing uncomfortable. A thin layer of sweat on his skin.</p>
  <p>After a minute he twists around to reach for the box of tissues on his nightstand. Making quick work of cleaning up the mess he has made and throwing the soiled wads of paper into the bin.</p>
  <p>Deciding against taking a shower - afraid of waking his dad - he pulls the blanket back on the bed and covers himself.</p>
  <p>He reaches for the phone and touches the screen to light it up, momentarily blinded by the brightness of the screen. As his eyes adapt to the light, he opens his text conversation with Alex.</p>
  <p>Still feeling sated from his orgasm, and maybe a bit more sappy than usual, he types out a quick message.</p>
  <p><strong> Charlie (03:48):</strong><em> Thinking of you  </em>♥️</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was thinking of maybe making this into a multi-chaptered piece, consisting of (smutty) one-shots exploring their relationship. </p><p>Would love to hear what you think! Suggestions/ prompts are welcome ♥️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>